Runescape Song Collaboration
by Paint a story. Write a picture
Summary: A collab of all the Runescape spoof songs I've made. Review it please. Also, the chapters are abbreviated for the titles name, like OBTOF is O Bustling Town of Falador
1. §1 OBTOF

A/N: This is my fourth Christmas Carol Runescape spoof, hope you like it. It will make more sense if you know the lyrics.

**O bustling town of Falador**

O bustling town of Falador,  
How reckless we see thee lie.  
Above the concept of dreamless sleep,  
They par-tay all day and night  
Yet on the streets of Lum. noobs shineth  
Falador never sees the like  
The hopes and fears that come to noobish ears  
Rest outside Falador tonight.

For the world is born of Guthix,  
And gathered all above,  
While minotaurs sleep the Imps and Goblins keep,  
Their share of boots and gloves,  
O morning gold upon the floor,  
Proclaim simple n00bish bait,  
And payment's done to those who succumb,  
To the peace from the n00bish wait.

O (un)holy child of Zamorak,  
Descend to the n00bs we pay,  
Cast out their filth that ruined Gielinor,  
And made us give them their way,  
We hear the begs of them all day and night,  
The great idiots persist  
O go from us, abide by that,  
Our hellish emn00buel.


	2. §2 RBRB

A/N: The third of my Runescape Christmas carol spoof collection, hope you like it. Review please.

**Runescape Bells**

Dashing through Runescape  
On a one-goblin open slay (ing strike)  
Over Falador we go,  
Killing all the way  
Bells on dairy cows ring,  
Making the journey tight,  
Cos we had to stop to kill that too,  
All the way through today and tonight, Oh  
Runescape Bells, Runescape Bells,  
(I know they don't exist)  
But screw that anyways ...  
I see you'll get the jist.

A day or nine ago,  
I thought I'd go to pk  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Handed me a book,  
"Why'd I need to read, (I said)  
I'm going off to kill"  
She thought it better if it was time  
Killed rather than old Bill, hey  
Runescape Bells, Runescape Bells,  
An idea worse than to-day,  
Though if I was a Jagex mod  
I'd still think better than Jay.

A month or ten ago,  
The story went around,  
As I heard the gossip,  
"Sirius Black's been found!"  
"What the hell this is RS,  
Get your own gossip" (I said)  
"Why should we it's not even true  
It was said by Dave Fawcett" So  
Runescape Bells, Runescape Bells  
Pointless text and rhymes  
"OMG thats added to your list of massive crimes"

Now the ground is dusty -  
Dustier than dust runes,  
Take the chicks tonight  
And sing the funky tunes,  
Just get Bob-the-jagex cat,  
And give him two faulty misleads  
Hitch him off to Canada  
Or somewhere deep in Reeds, Whoa  
Runescape Bells, Runescape Bells,  
Screw this I'm leaving,  
I can't bear anymore of this song or incessant rhyming!


	3. §3 TDOR

A/N: I decided that my C2 needed more Runescape poems, so I made one myself to add to it. Hope you like it. It's meant to be a spoof poem.

**The twelve days of Runemas**

On the first day of Runemas, Guthix gave to me,  
A Guthix staff and a goatee.

On the second day of Runemas, Sara gave to me,  
Two mist and smoke runes,  
A Guthix staff and a goatee.

On the third day of Runemas, Zammy gave to me,  
Three d'hide bodys,  
Two mist and smoke runes,  
A Guthix staff and a goatee.

On the fourth day of Runemas, I found upon the floor,  
Four salamanders,  
Three d'hide bodys,  
Two mist and smoke runes,  
And a brown un-hinged door.

On the fifth day of Runemas, all was on the floor -  
Five enchanted bells,  
Four salamanders,  
Three d'hide bodys,  
Two mist and smoke runes,  
And a brown un-hinged door.

On the sixth day of Runemas, someone left on the floor,  
Six bags of gold,  
Five enchanted bells,  
Four salamanders,  
Three d'hide bodys,  
Two mist and smoke runes,  
And a brown un-hinged door.

On the seventh day of Runemas, someone traded with me,  
Seven achey tree logs,  
Six bags of gold,  
Five enchanted bells,  
Four salamanders,  
Three d'hide bodys,  
Two mist and smoke runes  
All for a body.

On the eighth day of Runemas, someone traded with me,  
Eight Cosmic spells,  
Seven achey tree logs,  
Six bags of gold,  
Five enchanted bells,  
Four salamanders,  
Three d'hide bodys,  
Two mist and smoke runes  
All for a body.

On the ninth day of Runemas, someone traded with me,  
Nine astral tallys,  
Eight cosmic spells,  
Seven achey tree logs,  
Six bags of gold,  
Five enchanted bells,  
Four salamanders,  
Three d'hide bodys,  
Two mist and smoke runes  
All for a body.

On the tenth day of Runemas, Jagex rewarded me,  
Ten over-grown cats,  
Nine astral tallys,  
Eight cosmic spells,  
Seven achey tree logs,  
Six bags of gold,  
Five enchanted bells,  
Four salamanders,  
Three d'hide bodys,  
Two mist and smoke runes,  
And a memership fee

On the eleventh day of Runemas, Jagex rewarded me,  
Eleven tame lessers,  
Ten over-grown cats,  
Nine astral tallys,  
Eight cosmic spells,  
Seven achey tree logs,  
Six bags of gold,  
Five enchanted bells,  
Four salamanders,  
Three d'hide bodys,  
Two mist and smoke runes,  
And a memership fee

On the twelth day of Runemas, Jagex rewarded me,  
Twelve christmas party hats,  
Eleven tame lessers,  
Ten over-grown cats,  
Nine astral tallys,  
Eight cosmic spells,  
Seven achey tree logs,  
Six bags of gold,  
Five enchanted bells,  
Four salamanders,  
Three d'hide bodys,  
Two mist and smoke runes,  
And a damn bigger inventory. (Well, I needed space for all that junk didn't I?)


	4. §4 DRWBOOL

This is the second RS christmas carol spoof I've made, intended for my C2. Although, now, I'm quite getting into to writing carol spoofs. You should read the lyrics to the original "Deck the halls" carol, else this might not make much sense. Also, rated T just to be on the safe side cos of verse 3, line 3

**Deck Runescape with boughs of oak logs**

Deck Runescape with boughs of oak logs  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.  
Tis the season fer' Otto's leg togs  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.  
Don we now our noobish axes  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.  
Troll the ancient RS faxes  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.

See the blazing fire in front of us  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.  
Strike the harp - soundtracks for one of us  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.  
Follow me in mithril armour  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.  
While I tell of the RS farmer  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.

Fast away my membership passes  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.  
Hail the new year, noobs and asses  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.  
Sing we joyous, cept when it's hymns  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.  
Heedless when it's going, to be in the bins.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.


End file.
